


Going Down.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Glacial_pace prompted:  some Jacqueline, some bitchiness and a little bit of naughtySummary: Why doesn’t Miranda let anyone ride in the elevator with her?





	Going Down.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration credit goes to: politic_x for her beautiful use of touch in the elevator in the f/f fic, “Disarming Athena”. The other inspiration came when I was reading ‘you’re happy when I’m on my knees’ a m/m fic on the kink bingo community hoping for a spark of idea. How those all came together to be this particular version is the part that I can truly take credit for.

**_Going Down_**  
**  
1\. Then… French Runway…**  
  
A coin can land one of two ways but it won’t always land the way you want it to. A job is yours until it isn’t. When Miranda didn’t catch the flip, she turned on her heel. There would be another coin flip and French Runway was not the only magazine in the world. The elevator would offer her a quiet space to gather her thoughts as she continued her day and planned for the future. Seething Miranda pushed the button and waited for the doors to shut. Angling her body Jacqueline Follet slipped in as they started to close.  
  
“Don’t be upset, cherie.” Jacqueline stood next to her in the lift and her perfume was filling Miranda’s senses mixing her hurt with lust. It was a humiliating combination. Schooling her features into a blank mask, Miranda watched the numbers light up in succession as they headed to the ground floor. Jacqueline cooed as her hand ran up and down the bare skin of Miranda’s arm. She watched Miranda’s face for her reactions. The play of emotions across her face like fast moving clouds was beautiful. She wondered if Miranda would cry. When Miranda did not respond Jacqueline stepped in front of her unbuttoning her blouse and pulling Miranda’s hand to rest against the hot skin of her abdomen. It always distracted her in the past, besides Jacqueline was horny. The power of her new job surged through her.  
  
For many seconds Miranda’s hand simply pressed against her skin. Then her thumb tentatively slid against her skin in a tantalizing stroke that sent out tingles all over her body. Jacqueline was supposed to have the power in this situation but her nipples stood at attention for Miranda.  
  
Miranda stepped closer to Jacqueline so that she could slide both of her hands into the open shirt. Jacqueline kept her eyes on Miranda’s stormy blue ones as she cupped her cheek with her palm. Narrowing her eyes at Jacqueline, Miranda pressed the rough lace edge of her bra against the already hardened peaks of her nipples. She almost smiled at the small shiver going through Jacqueline’s body.  
  
The mistake was leaning into her touch. Miranda knew it as soon as she saw the power flash in Jacqueline’s eyes. The hurt rose up in her throat once again. Jacqueline’s thumb stroking the smooth skin of her cheek mirrored her thumbs on Jacqueline’s nipples and she could not fight the lust that had mixed in. Miranda felt her knickers soak with realization as Jacqueline’s arm reached out in the small lift and hit the emergency stop. The carriage sank a little and then bobbed as it adjusted to the sudden change. Miranda swallowed down the hurt and let the lust cloud her vision.  
  
Jacqueline smiled at her like a lion purring before going after its prey. The hand on Miranda’s cheek dropped to her shoulder and then pressed her down to her knees. “You are mine now.” She said looking down into blue eyes torn between two extremes: her pride and her desire.  
  
Miranda took a deep breath before lifting Jacqueline’s skirt to her hips. Knowing there wasn’t much time, Miranda bit the inside of Jacqueline’s thigh marking her. It was a small act of defiance, but it was a necessary one as she was on her knees before her smug counterpart. ‘No, not counterpart anymore.’ Miranda thought as she slid her fingers to the side of the knickers and fought down another wave of hurt. Power made them both wet, but if Miranda had her way, it would be Jacqueline on her knees. Miranda enjoyed Jacqueline’s gasp as she stretched her open with a sudden thrust.  She sucked another mark onto Jacqueline’s skin to cover her own sounds of pleasure. She could feel the woman’s muscles rippling in pleasure as she built toward release.  Miranda’s fingers quickened despite her mixed emotions. When she slipped her long tongue against the edge of the lace knickers teasing Jacqueline’s clit against the lace and her hot tongue it did not take long for Jacqueline to come in a French whimper and cursing her ‘Dieu!’  
  
Miranda wiped her fingers on Jacqueline’s inner thigh and then rose to her feet. Jacqueline was still breathing hard and fumbling with the buttons of her blouse when Miranda released the lift from its suspension.  
  
At the next floor she got out and took another lift to her destination.  
  
Jacqueline was her boss now. It was a truth that she would have to swallow along with her hurt and her lust.  
  
***  
**  
2\. The Benefit**  
  
The lift doors had nearly closed and Miranda counted the night mostly a success. Despite Emily becoming an incubus of viral plague, she had been there. Andrea’s touches and whispers throughout the evening on her bare shoulders had provided a sweet stimulation that helped her get through the evening. The presence of Jacqueline on Irv Ravitz’s arm was unpleasant but did not trouble her. Jacqueline trailed him like a dog much to Miranda’s delight, and Irv stayed as far away from her as he could for the majority of the evening. Miranda leaned against the back of the lift willing it to hurry up.  
  
A hand slid in, opening the doors and Miranda leveled a glare at the intruder.  
  
“Leaving so soon, cherie?” Jacqueline smiled playfully at Miranda’s death look. She had always been amused by Miranda’s anger, because she was so drop dead sexy when she was full of ire.  
  
Miranda simply inhaled saying nothing.  
  
The lift began its ascent. “Why do you avoid me, cherie?” Not receiving a response, Jacqueline stepped closer to Miranda. She let her fingers trail along Miranda’s shoulder until they were gently stroking her neck. Miranda tilted her head but still said nothing. “He fears you.” Jacqueline said as she kissed the curve at the bottom of Miranda’s neck. The fabric swooshed as Jacqueline pressed her body against Miranda’s.  
  
Miranda brought her hand up to stroke Jacqueline’s hair. The French woman smiled against her skin placing another kiss there. Miranda let her hand slide against Jacqueline’s hair, down to her neck, and then she rested it on her shoulder. Pressing down on Jacqueline’s shoulder, Miranda couldn’t help the small smile at the corners of her mouth as Jacqueline’s brown eyes widened looking into her own.  
  
“Yes, he does.” Miranda purred as she watched Jacqueline lower to her knees in front of her. Reaching to the side, Miranda hit the stop button causing them to lurch. Jacqueline fell off balance and she hugged Miranda’s legs pressing her face into the folds of her dress. Reaching down to raise Jacqueline’s face once more, she told her in a low sultry voice, “I own you.”  
  
The eye contact between them was tangible. The connection between them complicated and undeniable even if it was not sustainable. Miranda reached down gathering the front of her gown and pulling it up for Jacqueline. At the first bite and touch, Miranda leaned her head back refusing to make a sound but smiling like the cat that ate the cream nonetheless.  
  
***  
  
**3\. Paris**  
  
Miranda hated doing that to Nigel, but she loved the look on Jacqueline’s face and enjoyed knowing that she wasn’t out on her ass just yet. She would play with fire for some time to come. Andrea’s loyalty gave her a thrill different from the powerplay of spoiling Irv and Jacqueline’s plan. Knowing that she had tumbled out of the illicit bed of Christian Thompson to run across the city in an effort to help her, set Miranda’s pulse on a faster rhythm. The driver was waiting for them outside, but Miranda felt the need to freshen up. The storm of emotions playing on Andrea’s face needed tending to, or no amount of loyalty would carry them through.  
  
In the foyer, Miranda diverted to the lifts pushing the button herself while Andrea waited the requisite distance behind her. Miranda stepped into the small metal box and jerked her head when she saw that Andrea was simply waiting for instructions. With a quick mumble the doe-eyed beauty joined her in the lift. The doors were about to close when a slender hand stopped their progress. Andrea at her side gasped. Miranda looked at her assistant then, the fiercely protective lioness. She fought the shiver running down her spine as she saw the girl in a new light.  
  
Jacqueline looked from Miranda to Andrea and back again. She did not step into the lift.  
  
“No, no. The game is over, cherie. I won.” Miranda’s voice dripped with saccharine.  
  
With an absolutely crushed look, Jacqueline once again looked at Andrea, this time letting her eyes scan her from head to toe. “Miranda—” The accent on Miranda’s name gave Andrea a chill and she wondered if that was why Miranda pronounced her name the way she did.  
  
Knowing Jacqueline’s eyes were on them, Miranda half turned and let her fingertip touch Andrea’s forehead as their eyes locked onto each other. She trailed her finger down Andrea’s nose and let it press against Andrea’s beautifully full lower lip. Smiling once at the girl, Miranda turned again to Jacqueline. “Au revoir, Jacqueline.”  
  
The shock of the sight had forced Jacqueline to step back. This miscalculation cost her continuing the fight with Miranda as the doors shut in her face. Jacqueline closed her eyes sucking in a shaky breath as the buzz of the machinery smoothly took Miranda away from her.  
  
Things had not gone Jacqueline’s way, but she would have been happy to bow to her knees at Miranda’s masterful plot. With that familiar mixture of hurt and lust, she had followed Miranda’s retreat from the luncheon. That girl’s presence in the lift had shocked her, because it was legend that ever since leaving French Runway Miranda would never allow anyone in the lift with her. Jacqueline stood for many minutes looking at the closed doors of the lift before leaving to find James Holt.  
  
FIN

 

 

…


End file.
